Once again
by fantasy dream
Summary: Tsukasa has decided to come back to The World. Will he be able to play as a regular player from now on? TsukasaMimiru [chapter three updated!]
1. Chapter 1

FD: Hi! This is my first .Hack/SIGN fan fiction. This is semi-AU since Tsukasa is a guy in this. I know Tsukasa is a girl in the anime, but in this fan fiction Tsukasa is going to be a guy.

I might have made some errors regarding some of the background. I only saw a few episodes of .Hack/SIGN. So sorry about the mistakes! If anyone has any correction, I would much appreciate it if you tell me in the reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack/SIGN.

…………………

Chapter 1

Swirling golden rings appeared abruptly around the lush green plain, signaling an appearance of a player in The World. As the glittering dust dissipated, a female figure with a huge heavy blade on her back was revealed. The girl appeared around the age of sixteen, with lush brown locks that framed her chiseled countenance. Her deep tanned skin with golden strips framing the side of cheeks further enhanced the aura of wildness around her.

She was a frequent user of this game, already her rank showed her level of expertise regarding this raging game. She was one of the highest leveled Heavy blades around The World. Even her blade was of rare kind that only those above the level of seventy would be able to wield.

The girl looked around her eagerly; her sharp emerald eyes seek for the familiar figure. However her search was futile as no one seem to be within her sight. Sighing slightly, Mimiru dropped down beside one of the willow trees on the plain. She fingered the sheath of her blade as she contemplated the message she received yesterday.

"_Please meet me at the Orcas Plain on Friday 4pm. Tsukasa."_

Her eyebrows furrowed as she considered the sentence. It has been short and blunt, exactly like what Tsukasa would normally say, but… it has been only a week since they had finally helped Tsukasa to log out of The World that he has been trapped for half of an year. There's simply no way that Tsukasa would want to come back here again so soon. She knew she wouldn't. So then, who send her the message?

"Argh! Tsukasa no baka!" Mimiru muttered in irritation and growled. It's all his fault! Argh!

"You know, you shouldn't insult someone behind their back."

Mimiru yelped in surprise and jumped around. Her sword already out of the sheath as she turned around. The blade stopped just before it came in contact with the neck of a startled Wavemaster.

"Tsukasa!" Mimiru exclaimed in surprise as she caught the sight of her silvered haired friend. Her hands paused in their position as she gawked at the equally surprised boy.

Blinking in astonishment, Tsukasa pushed away the cold steel from his neck. Feeling a slight relief wash over him at the feeling of thin air. After being able to feel the game as if it's reality for so long, this feeling was precious. It proved he is no longer trapped in The World.

"Tsukasa!"

The amethyst-eyed Wavemaster shook his head slightly and focused on the companion in front of him. He let a soft smirk cross his lips at the irritated frown that adorned Mimiru's countenance. "What?"

Mimiru pouted as she crossed her arms and glared at the Wavemaster. "You just zoned out on me!" she said accusingly.

Tsukasa looked apologetic at her statement, "Sorry about that." He scratched his head sheepishly.

Mimiru shook her head as her irritation faded. Then the realization hit her. Tsukasa, Tsukasa is really in The World!

Noticing the slight change in her expression, Tsukasa sat down on the grass and patted the spot beside him. At his invitation, Mimiru followed suit. Her face wore a look of curiosity and wonder.

"You know," Mimiru begin, "I didn't think you would be back so soon." She turned her face toward the boy beside her, "Aren't you afraid at all?"

Tsukasa chuckled slightly and leaned back. His hands overlap each other behind his head as he lay on the grass. His expression turned somber as he stared at the artificial sky. For that moment, he seemed to turn back to the Tsukasa Mimiru has first met, the cold dark boy who held a world of hurt and secrets in his heart. Then he spoke and the image shattered.

"Of course I am." Came the soft admittance. Tsukasa's eyes were shadowed by his long silvery bangs. "But I can't just never play The World again. After all, for a long period of time, this has been my home. No matter how much pain it brought me, I can't just forget about it."

Mimiru gazed at the silver-haired boy in astonishment. His speech startled her greatly. She had never expected him to admit it aloud. After all, he had always been the kind who hid his thoughts in his heart. Even if he would voice it, she didn't expect it to be to her, someone like Subaru maybe.

Shaking her head, Mimiru pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and reflected on Tsukasa's words. A smile of understanding crossed her lips after a pause. Yeah, she can relate to that. You just don't forget these kind of things, the comfort and love you were given. It's kind of like parents, Mimiru thought idly. They love you and you know that. But sometimes, things happen and you hate them for it. But you don't trust stop loving them or just forget about them because of it. The smile turned into a playful grin; maybe the comparison to Tsukasa's case is slightly stretched.

At the grin, Tsukasa sat up. "What is it?"

Mimiru waved her hands nonchalantly as if ending of his curiosity, "Nothing, nothing." Then she smiled, "It's just that I think I know how you feel."

"So ka." Tsukasa replied softly as he placed his hands around his knees lightly.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as both of them stared at the sky. Mimiru glanced toward Tsukasa after a while. This silence is not uncomfortable but she is a lively person and there's a question she's just dying to ask.

"Whatever you want to ask. Ask." noticing Mimiru's fidgeting, Tsukasa sighed and smirked in exasperation. You can't expect Mimiru to sit still for so long after all.

Receiving the permission, Mimiru jumped up. "Are you a boy or a girl in the real world?" This question has plagued her ever since Bear raised the question of Tsukasa's true gender. At first, she had been quite shocked when Bear told her that the player who he suspects is Tsukasa is a girl. The player had fell into a coma while playing The World and now resides in the hospital in which Tsukasa's electronic signal seem to be coming from. With all the evidence, Mimiru had made her peace with Tsukasa's gender even though she has been a little weird out by it at first.

But then, after Tsukasa has finally logged out, Subaru brought her shocking news. She said that Tsukasa should be someone else because the Tsukasa in The World has disappeared while the girl still remains in the coma. Mimiru became very confused at the news. A few days later, she had met Subaru again and she had been quite withdrawn and refused to answer her questions. Sora had dropped by shortly afterwards saying Subaru has been shocked at the Tsukasa in the real world. Being a sneak he was, he also refused to tell her anything.

'But I don't need them.' Mimiru thought triumphantly, 'Tsukasa is right here. And who better to answer the question than the person himself?'

Tsukasa was very shocked at Mimiru's question. Of all questions, he didn't expect this one. He blinked owlishly at Mimiru's expectant face and then smiled awkwardly. "Well, I'm a boy in the real world. Didn't Bear tell you?"

Mimiru shook her head, "Bear didn't contact me all week, but..." Then Mimiru threw her hands in the air, "I KNEW IT!" she screamed at the top of her lung.

Tsukasa immediately backed away at the deafening sound but he's not quick enough. Rubbing his ears gingerly, Tsukasa frowned at Mimiru. "Mimiru!"

Noticing her friend's irritation, Mimiru stopped her victory dance, "Sorry," she said in embarrassment, "it just that yesterday I made a bet with Crim. And this means I won."

Tsukasa stared at her strangely, "You made a bet over my gender." He said dragged each word out slowly, his voice deathly calm.

Noticing her friend's irritation, Mimiru smiled in a placating way. "We are just curious."

Snorting slightly, Tsukasa sighed. "Fine."

Putting her hands under her chin, Mimiru voiced, "But how did you turn out to be a boy after all? I thought you were the girl who fell into the coma."

Tsukasa shrugged slightly, "Nope. It turns out I'm actually the patient beside her room. I was found with my headset away from me. Probably fell off somehow, so they didn't know I fell into the coma while playing The World. That's why Bear got us confused. Anymore questions?"

Mimiru nodded absently at Tsukasa's explanation. To be honest, she wants to ask him about Subaru but decided against at the annoyance in his voice. "Nope." Mimiru stood up and grinned conspiratorially. "Say, since you can finally relax and actually _play_ The World now, how about we form a party and explore a dungeon?"

Tsukasa stared at her then a bright grin cross his lips, "Let's go!"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

FD: so ends the first chapter! What do you think? Please Review and tell me about your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

FD: Hi! This is the second chapter of once again.

I only saw a few episodes of .Hack/SIGN. So I have little knowledge regarding the background of the story. I would much appreciate it if you tell me about some of the items in the anime in the reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack/SIGN.

……………………..

Chapter two

In the dark dungeon

"Mimiru! NOW!" a clear masculine voice echoed in the shadow filled dungeon.

"HYA!" Mimiru swung her blade forward and neatly slashed the monster into two.

Mimiru smirked triumphantly and walked back to the young Wavemaster who stood aside. The red jewel on his staff dimmed slowly into its original blankness, indicating the end of the magic that has just used seconds ago.

"Hey! We make pretty good team, don't we?" Mimiru slapped Tsukasa's shoulder casually and grinned at the boy. Her right arm rested casually on his left shoulder.

Tsukasa stiffened slightly at the familiar gesture. Technically he did not feel Mimiru's touch, but in this virtual reality, his nerves still anticipated the touch. He still knew the action was performed and understood the implication of it. It's a gesture shared between close friends. He turned his face upward and smiled warmly at the slight startled Mimiru.

Mimiru blinked slightly at the great amount of warmth in Tsukasa's smile. She had gotten used to his constant disconsolate frowns and despondent pained eyes. The Tsukasa before could only muster weak melancholy smiles. And now…

Tsukasa lightly slapped his sleeves and missed the confused expression on Mimiru's face. It's been a long time since he could actually enjoy the experience in The World. For the past half a year, he lived in constant torment for his inability to log out. He was unable to truly enjoy The World. But now…

Tsukasa straighten up abruptly, "The first one to reach the treasure gets to keep it!" with that, he dashed of to the end of the dungeon, leaving a gaping Mimiru behind his back.

Mimiru blinked for the few precious moment before Tsukasa's words caught up in her brain. All her previous contemplation disappeared as her fiery temper peaked again. Her face darkened in irritation and annoyance. She clutched her fingers and growled, "Why you little…" she muttered angrily before running after the disappearing figure. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, Tsukasa!"

…………..

Mimiru glared at the smug face of the silver-haired boy, a pout on her face. Tsukasa, having moments of head start, had naturally won their supposed race. Now he is currently tossing the magical bracelet into the air and catches it again.

"You are doing it on purpose!" Mimiru exploded finally and stopped her steps.

Unable to resist the smirk that crossed his face, Tsukasa tossed the trinket again. To his great pleasure, Mimiru growled and attempt shoot daggers at him with her eyes. He didn't know why the sour look on Mimiru's face is so enjoyable to him. All he knows is that at that moment, he never felt more relaxed. "I don't know what you are talking about." He taunted playfully. "All I'm doing is playing with my hard-won prize.

Tapping her feet in irritation, Mimiru crossed her arms. "It's not fair. You had a head start!" Mimiru said accusingly and glanced at the glittering ornament.

Griping the said object in his hands, Tsukasa smirked teasingly, "You want it. Come and get it!" with that he turned and darted off.

"Argh! Not again." Mimiru shook her hands in frustration and set off to chase the runaway Wavemaster, _again._

………

As she ran, Mimiru was given the time to contemplate the thoughts that she had entertained at the cave. She had never saw Tsukasa acting like that before. Never! He had always worn that cloak of desolation around him, a dark atmosphere that never had lifted. Come to think of it, it's that strange air of misery that got her interested in him in the first place. She had never met anyone who held so much suffering in his heart.

Growing up as the only child of two parents, Mimiru had been well cared for. Though her parents were often two busy to spend time with their daughter, she knew they love her. Admittedly, she was often angry with them for their absence, that's one of the reasons she begins to play The World, to escape reality. In her heart, she had always secure in the knowledge that her parents truly love her.

As she grew up, she continues to live in that sheltered world. Surround by friends who count their bad-haired days as their only terror, she had never knew true misery, until she met him.

Tsukasa is not like anyone she had ever met. He is someone who knew despair in a way she never did. So she persistently followed him, intrigue by his dark aura. As she moves closer toward him, she begins to learn about him, about the lonely pained boy behind the cold arrogant Wavemaster. As she watched him, she had decided to protect him. She wanted to protect him from all the darkness around him and make him smile. Not one of those despondent smiles, but a real one. True, she had been afraid at the unknown darkness he reveals before. But her natural stubbornness and her protective instinct saw her through and she became his friends. But she never expected him to change this drastically.

Mimiru quickened her steps as she chased after her companion down the plains. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she stared at the boy. She had never see Tsukasa so, so playful! He had a devilish grin on his lips as he dangled the bracelet in front of her. His eyes twinkled teasingly as lips threw taunting words at the young Heavy Blade.

"Come on, come on. You'll never get it!" Tsukasa shouted as he felt exhilaration flow his veins. He grinned at the tanned girl who is currently glaring at him; his lips formed a smile unconsciously. She had always made him want to laugh, even when he's in a dark mood, whether intentionally or not. Her antics often cleared away the depressing atmosphere that hangs above him. Unfortunately the object of his amusement is not quite amused.

Like lightening, Mimiru tackled the boy on the ground. Using his moment of immobility, Mimiru grabbed the bracelet in his hand and jumped off. "HA! There you have it. I win this round!" she said triumphantly, holding the bracelet victoriously above her head.

Tsukasa sat up and begin to laugh. Clear crisp sounds that continuing escaping his lips as his shoulder shook violently.

Mimiru stared at Tsukasa, her jaws dropped. He, he's _laughing_! The haunted boy she knew is now sitting on the plain and laughing loudly. "Tsukasa?" she said hesitantly as she dropped down beside him.

Tsukasa's laughter slowly resided as his breathing became more even. Shaking his head lightly, Tsukasa turned to Mimiru with an affectionate smile on his face. He chuckle slightly at the stunned expression on Mimiru's face. "Sorry about that."

Mimiru raised an eyebrow and said in confusion, "You know, not that I'm complaining, but why are you so happy?"

Tsukasa's smile dimmed a little, "What do you mean?"

Mimiru noticed the fading warmth with slight guilt, but continued. "This!" she waved her arms in attempt to express her thoughts. "You almost never smiled before. Now all of sudden you were playing chase with me, smiling and laughing." Then she scratched her head, "You were _playful_!" Mimiru put extra emphasis on the words.

Leaning back, Tsuakasa laid down on the grass, "I guess I'm trying to catch up."

He said simply. Ever since he's small, he was hated and despised by those around him. His father hated him for his features reminded him of his dead wife. The children around hated him for his abnormal coloring and quiet ways. No one ever befriended him. No one played with him. He spent his childhood away, wallowing in misery. "I guess now that everything is over. I just want to try to be a normal kid and catch up on the things I missed."

Mimiru raised her eyebrow, somehow she gets the feeling she's getting a shortened version of things. "Things you missed?"

Tsukasa smiled, "This. To smile, to laugh and to tease your friends. All of these. "

Then with a shy smile, Tsukasa turn to Mimiru. "It's thanks to you, you know."

"Me?" Mimiru looked at him, startled.

Tsukasa nodded, the bashful smile still on his lips, "You showed me that there's something other than pain around. You showed me that I could laugh and be happy."

Mimiru blinked for a moment, then a grin cross her lips. "Then what are you waiting for? We have a lot of catching up to do!" Mimiru quickly grabbed Tsukasa's hand as she ran toward the town they had passed, not noticing a huge content smile on the boy's face.

…………………

FD: so ends the second chapter. What do you think? Bad, good. So-so?

I would love to hear your opinions! Please review!


	3. Note!

FD: 'Bawling uncontrollably.'

FD: No one has written me any reviews! No one! 'Cries'

It's been several days since my publication of my story _once again_, and to my disappointment and _much much_ sadness, no readers have even commented on my story.

I'm not sure if my plot is too dull or if my writing skill need improvement, but I would love any kind of opinion, especially constructive criticisms.

The reviews help authors write better because it helps to know their flaws. So for those who read my story, please review so I can know your opinions and help better my story!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

FD: This is the long awaited third chapter! 'Crying'

I'm SO HAPPY to receive those wonderful reviews. Thank you all for commenting on my story. Your words inspired me again and I'm happy to say this chapter is slightly longer than the rest!

zero asakura, Dem14, Mike, kitsunedemon, kazuma, Maerii-kun, SoujirouKaorufanatic, and Mr.Doom, Thank you **_all so much_** for your comments and opinions.

**To SoujirouKaorufanatic:** I'm very pleased to know that I received your stamp of approval. after reading your work, I can honestly say, it's an honor to receive your acknowledgement. I'm very happy to know there are people who enjoyed the work I created. Thank you for your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack/Sign.

…………………………………….

Chapter three

"Tsukasa?" a gentle masculine voice called out, startling the silver-haired teen inside the room. The boy jumped around in surprise, his muscles flinched slightly. However, upon the sight of the dark-haired man, the silver-haired teen relaxed his tense shoulder blades. The boy lightly placed the blue head helmet on the side of the table then turned around and offered the elder man in front of him a hesitant smile.

"Hey, Bear." Tsukasa greeted his foster father with a light wave of his hand. Bear had applied to become his foster father almost immediately after he has woken from the coma. Due to his abusive situation with his father, Bear was able to receive his permit very quickly and rescued Tsukasa from that shadow of a man who he formerly known as his father.

It had been a blessing to finally able to escape that dark shadowy place that kept him caged until he finally sought escape in The World and became imprisoned in another way. However, Tsukasa often felt the whole situation is too surreal. It's so much like a fairytale and often he have to pinch himself just remind him that this is all reality. He often dreamed of moments when he woke up to discover that he is still trapped in that place full of acrimony and hostility.

Noticing the slight glaze that crossed over the brilliant pool of lavender, Bear chuckled slightly. Then his dark eyes aged with wisdom softened as they stared at the frail form of his foster son. Tsukasa, a boy barely over the age of sixteen, has experienced and lived through anguish that no one his age should ever even known. His eyes shown age that should not be present in the eyes of one so young. Watching him, Bear felt a surge of paternal protective instincts rise. Every child should be protected and cared for! His hands clutched slightly as the image of Tsukasa's father surface. 'It is he who has wounded this innocent child's soul.' Bear thought bitterly then his thought turned desolate, 'I wonder if I'll ever see Tsukasa's eyes free of pain.'

"Bear?" a soft questioning voice broke through the elder man's musing. Bear shook his head slightly and offered a reassuring smile to the nervous boy and sat down on the sky-blue bed sheet. "You know, you don't have to call me Bear. My name is Fajita Takashi. If you feel uncomfortable calling me dad, you can just call me Takashi-san."

Smiling sheepishly, Tsukasa sat down beside Bear. "Sorry, I gotten so used to call you Bear that it takes awhile to adjust the change. " rubbing his hands lightly against the soft fabric of his navy T-shirt, Tsukasa said apologetically.

Fajita Takashi or Bear chuckled lightly and smiled. "If that's the case then just use whatever you are comfortable with. If it's Bear you prefer, then I don't mind." At the grateful smile the boy gave him, he felt he made the correct decision.

"So, you just logged out from The World, right?" Bear asked gently, and then leaned back against the wall. He had expected Tsukasa to do that so quickly; after all, he did just escape from that prison a week ago.

"Yes, I just had a dungeon adventure with Mimiru." Tsukasa's face lit up with pleasure as he begins to enthusiastically describe their adventure to the dark-haired man beside him.

Bear nodded supportively as the boy rambled over the tiny details of their meeting and quest with him. A soft understanding smile lingered over his lips as he noticed with delight that the shadows that had always remained in Tsukasa's eyes seem to fade as he continued his narrative.

It was a night of contentment for several parties, including the brash extroverted girl with dark- brown hair.

…………….

"Tsukasa!" at the sound of his name, the violet-eyed Wavemaster turned away from his scrutiny of the castle carpet and welcomed the newcomer with a soft smile. It's quite interesting that after the computer has sensed he's paying attention to the carpet, it created intricate design upon the floor covering in order to suit his need. However, the color deign are now at the back of Wavemaster's mind as he walked toward his Heavy Blade friend.

"What were you doing?" Mimiru asked, a grin over her lip after Tsukasa paused in front of her.

Shrugging slightly, Tsukasa shook his head, "contemplating carpet designs." He said calmly and sat down on one of the stone block placed inside the hall.

Following his action, Mimiru jumped up and landed beside him, "Carpet designs?" she raised one of her eyebrow and looked at Tsukasa disbelievingly.

Nodding firmly, Tsukasa smirked, "You should try that sometime. Maybe you will finally learn what's patience."

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm impetuous?" Mimiru shook one of her fists in front of Tsukasa's face threateningly.

At Mimiru's glare, Tsukasa chuckled softly. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't stop the upwelling of amusement caused by Mimiru's annoyed expression.

Watching the boy laughing softly under his breath, Mimiru narrowed her eyes. "You are getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" she putted her hands on her hip and a frown cross over her lips.

"Sorry, sorry." Tsukasa waved his hands in a placating way, " but it's just you are so easy to tease." He said and chuckled again.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Mimiru crossed her arms and pouted almost childishly.

Watching her, Tsukasa let another grin cross his lips, but it quickly faded as he noticed the appearance of another. A blond Wavemaster name BT.

………..

Though they both are Wavemasters, BT's ensemble bore little resemblance to Tsukasa's robe. Instead of light beige and dark brown, BT has chosen emerald green combine with extravagant golden sashes as her main colors. Like a regal lady, BT glided toward the two teens and stopped gracefully just in front of them.

"Hello, Tsukasa. Mimiru" She nodded lightly toward the silver-haired boy and dark-haired girl beside him in acknowledgement and offered a tiny smile. Such actions are quite rare for the blond sorceress for she is quite known for her icy indifference. Only around those whom she is familiar with will she offer any signs of emotion. But only a little…

Mimiru stiffened slightly at the sight of the blond Wavemaster. Despite the fact she did contribute in helping Tsukasa regain consciousness, there's something about that woman that it rubbed her the wrong way. There's always a condescending air within her tone that made her feel like a mere child. It always made her wants to scream out to her and prove she's wrong.

Noticing the way Mimiru's shoulder tensed at her appearance, BT hid a smile. It is well known that the character often imitates the actions of the player who's wearing the headset. The Mimiru in the real world would probably have severe knots around her neck if she keeps this up.

The sorceress is well aware of Mimiru's thoughts toward her. Though the thought had bothered her, it's too small to faze her. She found the girl's actions very amusing. Though she does protest fiercely, she is still but a child and her words and actions show that. However, no matter how reluctantly, BT has to admit for the past days, Mimiru had matured from the naive bratty girl she had first met weeks ago.

Her eyes turned to the gentle Wavemaster sitting adjacent to her. The matter involving Tsukasa had revealed to the girl a world she never seen and with her involvement, Mimiru had begin to mature. She tilted her head slightly as her eyes refocused on the boy beside her. Perhaps the effect works both ways. The haunting boy that BT was acquainted with always has guarded pained eyes even when he's flustered. The shadows always lingered behind his eyes, ready to surface at any moment. Now they seem to fade and being chased away by the content warmth that is slowly aggrandizing. Bt followed his line of sight and found the object of his attention.

'Hmm. Maybe the little girl can be good for something.'

…………

The three of them were not alone for very long. The others begin to file in soon after BT's arrival. The first to make their appearance is Krim, the ex-crimson knight. Followed him is Bear, who is the one that send the invitations to everyone for the reunion. Though Mimiru did yell pretty clearly that this is Tsukasa's welcome party, much to the mortification of the Wavemaster.

After chasing Mimiru around the Grand Hall in circles, Tsukasa managed to crash into Sora, the next arrival. This caused some chuckles to go around, seeing the agile Player Killer sprawled on the ground, blinking in surprise at the sudden impact. Mimiru, of course refused to turn away this opportunity, laughed extra loudly, but was silenced by a disapproving glare from Bear, her mentor. Sora, surprisingly good-natured, had shrugged it off and chose to stay beside BT afterwards.

…………….

"Oh man! Why is Subaru still not here?" Mimiru complained, a pout on her lips. "I thought she would be one of the early ones!"

"Subaru has a lot of stuff she has to take care of." Krim interrupted the Heavy Blade's complaining with a light shake of his head, "It seems she want to reestablish Crimson Knight."

"What?" Mimiru exclaimed and jumped beside the red-clad man, a frown of confusion lighting her face. "I thought she decided to just play for fun now."

"Well, she is going to play for fun also." Krim replied and dropped down on the floor cross-legged while the others gathered around to hear this news. "The World has been going kind of chaotic since the whole Key of the Twilight issue started. Subaru want to reestablish order to The World again. After all Subaru took responsibility very seriously. Being the head of an organization that keep order around The World for so long, I guess she felt kind of responsible for it."

"But not you." Bt commented quietly from her position against one of the post.

Krim shrugged, "Well. I came here to relax, and it has never changed. As I said before, I have enough responsibility in the real world as it is. I don't need more."

…………….

"Tsukasa?" lifting his head lightly, the young boy's weary lavender eyes met worried emerald ones. Mustering a weak smile to his friend, Tsukasa tilted his head slightly toward his left.

At his invitation, Mimiru sat down beside the silent Wavemaster. Her hands fidgeted around the rim of her skirt as she bit the lower part of her lips. She had seen Tsukasa's countenance darkened ever since Krim begin his account of Subaru. Almost immediately afterwards, Tsukasa had retreated to one of the dark corners in the hall and remained in silence from then on. His expression is one she is painfully familiar with. It's the one he wore when they first met, the cold indifferent mask that betrayed none of inner thoughts.

Seeing him like that again brought back old reminisce, but more importantly, concern. After spending three days with him adventuring through dungeons and hidden caves, Mimiru slowly became used to the new playful side of Tsukasa. He has more peaceful and open eyes now that he is free of the imprisonment of The World. He had laughed, smiled and bantered with her like old friends. Seeing him wearing that emotionless mask cause anxiety to course through her vein.

Slightly apprehensive, Mimiru took a deep breath and asked. "Hey, did eat something bad or have a stomachache or something? Cause your face looks kind of weird?" after the words slipped out of her mouth, Mimiru wished she could kick herself. Oh why, why did she say that? It's not what she meant to ask. But she had been quite nervous and those words just came out.

Tsukasa's face twisted slightly at her question. "No." his voice deathly calm, "Thank you for pointing out that I look _ugly _today. I'll be sure to check the mirror next time before I leave, so that I won't scare you with my _horrible_ looks."

Mimiru smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Tsukasa! You know that's not what I meant. It's…just that…. well…. um…" shifting uncomfortably at Tsukasa's accusing gaze, Mimiru stammered as she tried to explain. Finally giving up, she crossed her arm and shouted. "Well…_that's not what I meant_!" she huffed slightly and blurted out.

Staring at her for a moment, Tsukasa suddenly let out a soft laugh and smiled gently at the bewildered Heavy Blade. "Okay. I got what you meant." He patted her light on the shoulder and grinned. Mimiru has a talent of pulling him out of dark thoughts, he thought with an affectionate smile.

"Tsukasa!" Mimiru mock-glared her friend as he snickered again. Inside, she is quite relieved to see Tsukasa smile again. Though, she suddenly narrowed her eyes, she wish he wouldn't be so cheerful every time he see her make a fool of herself. "Tsuka-"

However her words were cut off by new appearances.

………….

Tsukasa felt the smile fade away from his lips at the sight of that familiar figure. Long classy dress framed the petite figure. Dark mint colored locks framed those delicate features set on creamy oval face. Gentle crimson orbs that softened with a sweet smile.

Tsukasa felt his mind freeze as those rose-colored eyes turned toward his own violet ones.

Subaru.

…………………

FD: what do you think!

This chapter deals a lot in other characters as opposed to only Tsukasa and Mimiru like the previous two. I want to give more background to my story. There will be more interactions between Mimiru and Tsukasa later.

If any of you know anything about the relationship between Sora and Mimiru in the anime, please tell me. It would be a big help for my later chapters. Thank you!

Oh and please REVIEW!


End file.
